Children
by cgaussie
Summary: Yin and Yang time! Now it’s the middle of a thunderstorm so Pleakley takes out the ole instant fireplace.


Children

By: CG

Written: 14th July 2006

Fandom: Lilo and Stitch

Rating: G

Genre: General

Pairing(s): Jumba/Pleakley (one sided)

Warnings: Very mild slash relations, tho for now as usual it's only one sided from our little one eyed one's side.

Plot: Yin and Yang time! Now it's the middle of a thunderstorm so Pleakley takes out the ole instant fireplace.

Spoilers: None.

Disclaimers: You totally know nothing here belongs to me except the concepts on the history of both planets mentioned and Plorgarian reproduction. That's all my fault, my bad!

The thunderstorm had been raging for a good day and a half. Normal little children would be terrified of such a storm. Classic thunder and lightning filled the skies, illuminating the darkness with crackles of power surging through dark clouds. Lilo wasn't like normal little children. For one, she had the most strange 'ohana on record. There was her dog, first. Originally named 626 by his creator Jumba Jookiba (more on him later) was created to be the greatest and most powerful oppressor the universe had ever seen. Through witnessing Lilo's family environment he had softened, and became the loveable Stitch, opting to forgo his original programming.

Lilo's 'uncle' Jumba was the alien (a Quelta Quanian for those of you playing at home) who had created not only Stitch, but over six hundred and twenty five other genetic experimentations. All illegally, mind, and backed by his business partner Jacques von Hamsterviel. After almost twenty five years of back and brain breaking work, Jumba had been snitched in by Hamsterviel for an undisclosed amount of money. Of course, then things went pear shaped and they found links of Hamsterviel's money funding Jumba's work, so he too was thus arrested. But as for Jumba, no sooner had he been sent to prison in order to rot for eternity, but his little creation had escaped. The Grand Councilwoman was at her wit's end, and had to reluctantly allow Jumba to go to earth in order to capture him.

Then there was Lilo's 'aunty' Pleakley. Who had been drafted into the role when he accompanied Jumba on his mission in order to keep him under control, was Agent Wendy Pleakley. An Earth specialist, apparently. Turns out he didn't know that much, but was eager to learn once he had landed on the delightful backwaters planet. Despite being absolutely terrified of his unlikely companion. Unlike Jumba, Pleakley (as he preferred to be known by) didn't have such a nearly colourful back-story. Born on Plorginarr in his family's birthing pool he was one of three siblings. Excelling in Planetary Studies throughout school he went on to become the soul specialist of 'Earth', a planet nearly next to no one knew a thing on. Hence why he got the job of being Jumba's keeper.

Once these two alien's had failed miserably in their attempts of capturing Stitch, they were retired by the Grand Councilwoman and thus sentenced to live out their lives on Earth. Which at first was a bad thing. But it very quickly grew into something more wonderful. Pleakley, who had never had a happy family before (his fought like cats and dogs) found himself welcomed warmly into the Pelaki home of Lilo and Nani. Sure the girls fought, but it was nothing compared to his upbringing. Here, he was allowed to be who he felt he was. Which, majority of the time, turned out to be in drag. Pleakley couldn't fight the feeling that being in women's clothes (and wig, since he was bald) just felt 100 right and natural, despite what people said.

Meanwhile on Jumba's scale of things, he never had a family growing up. Having been split up when he was but a few years old he had been shuffled through Foster planets, always choosing to distance himself from every living thing that didn't matter to him. Which was basically everyone and everything except his experiments. But now he found he had to deal with a little girl, her older sister, one of his many experiments who had failed just as the rest, and a cross-dressing retired agent. It took a lot to get used to, and even now after so many years of spending time on Earth with his new 'ohana, Jumba still kept a fair distance between himself and the others. But he let them in, sometimes.

Another thunderous clap lit the skies, and Lilo and Stitch gave out sounds you'd expect to hear when seeing fireworks going off. Or an especially cool movie with lots of explosions and people in rubber suits munching on buildings made of paper Mache. Stitch clapped, and impersonated the sound of thunder with his throat to the applause of Lilo.

Downstairs Jumba looked wearily out at the miserable weather. He hated thunderstorms. But, this was Jumba. He hated sunshine. He hated light rain. He hated drizzle. He hated every kind of weather there was. The only weather he liked was the kind in his lab, cool, almost freezing like a tomb. The cold couldn't bother him due to his species being known for their thick hides and layers of fat. Unlike his associate, who was sat on the couch wearing almost every single article of clothing from his closet in order to keep warm.

"I t-told Nani t-to get the h-h-h-HEATER fixed!" he shivered, his lone eye peeking out at the world from between three scarves, two hats, one earmuff (amusing given he lacked visible ears) and multiple pieces of clothing.

Jumba had to laugh at his friend, he always did, and turned to grin at him. "Well I am offering her to fix, but she told me 'No'. Is not like I would make it into time portal to other dimension or nothing." The Quelta Quanian grinned evilly at the idea either way. Sounded promising.

Pleakley sneezed. Somehow, since he also lacked a nose. "R-r-r-r-r-right." he shivered.

"No is true! You is thinking I enjoy seeing you all blue in face?" Jumba asked, as he walked back around to the couch and sat down. Thus causing the couch to groan under his weight and sag in the middle, causing Pleakley to slide down until he was now against the larger alien. Pleakley muttered darkly, looking away as he hugged himself. But mentally thanking having these many scarves to hide the warming gold that was spreading over his cheeks.

He couldn't even remember when he began feeling this way when around the scientist. At first he could barely stand next to him. Now he was partially hoping Jumba would take him into his large, powerful and warm arms and just hold him. His hearts skipped a beat each at the idea, but he quickly dismissed it with a blink. Jumba stretched suddenly, arms going above his head and he allowed them to fall back to his sides. One of them though, ended up around Pleakley's shoulders. Maybe he just watched Grease or something stole the old yawn-and-stretch routine. Pleakley suddenly felt extra hot and toasty underneath his garments. "Aw my poor little one eyed one," that caused his hearts to skip another beat again, "How about we is going and making nice fire in fireplace so you is not so freezing to death hmm? As much as I am wanting to dissect Plorginarian to see what insides is like, the offer - she is tempting, but I is not wanting a dead Pleakley to be dealing with. Too messy."

Pleakley wasn't sure weather to be touched or disturbed by Jumba's choice of words. He shivered, either way. "I am taking that as yes." Jumba grinned hugely, showing his tusk-like teeth amongst his dull blueish grey gums.

It wasn't too long thereafter that the two were joined by Stitch and Lilo in the main lounge room, where the fireplace was. The house had never had one before. Pleakley had ordered a install-itself fireplace from the intergalactic catalogue, so at times like these they could open it and bask in the glow of a nice fire. Lilo fell asleep far too quickly, and Stitch followed suite. The little girl was leant against Jumba's huge side, and Stitch had opted for curling up on his creator's stomach. Pleakley had to fight the urge to be jealous. "Aw, lil' angels aren't they?" he beamed at them; finally having taken off a few dozen pieces of clothing.

"Feh. Only when they is sleeping." Jumba snorted through his nose, which caused one of Stitch's ears to flick in his sleep.

"Jumba, I wanted to as you something..." this caused one of Jumba's small ears to flick. Questions were never his strong point. "How... uhm... attached are you to your little monsters?" Pleakley asked, still wanting to learn more about Jumba after all these years. The evil genius did a good job of hiding how he felt, and thought.

Jumba remained quiet before he lifted his hand and stroked one of his chubby fingers down Stitch's back, causing one of the blue alien's legs to kick involuntary. "I am proud of my creations." Jumba said quietly, "They is part of my evil genius brain. A big part." he had dreamt of things like Stitch for as long as he could remember. Little monsters capable of causing mass mayhem. How it made him giggle as a little boy when he'd draw them in crayons. Who knew twenty years later he would been drawing the blue prints of their genetic structure? Not him.

"How big?" Pleakley asked, eyeing the sleeping Stitch who had now rolled onto his back and drooling awfully. But looked familiar. Jumba slept in the same position, jaw open, snoring and drool dripping from his mouth. He knew this since sometimes when he couldn't sleep he'd 'check' on Jumba to see if he was sleeping too.

The scientist caught the meaning behind the question and grunted. "...hrm." he mumbled, not answering the question with words. Pleakley gasped, pointing to Jumba.

"He's got your DNA doesn't he! They ALL do!"

"SHUSH!" Jumba put a hand to Pleakley's mouth, encasing his entire head in his hand quite easily, muffling his friend. "Is you wanting to wake them? You is not wanting to deal with 626 who has been awoken when he is not wanting to be awoken!" he hissed dangerously, prying two fingers apart to see Pleakley's eye between them. He lowered his hand, once he knew Pleakley wouldn't quack on about it. "Yes, all right? Yes." The scientist then lifted Stitch into his hands as gently as you'd expect someone to lift a newborn baby. "All the time, some strands would never be connecting. Never. All the time, I am having to give blood. Or strand of hair. You think I go bald at my age already? Feh!" he lowered Stitch back to his stomach and sighed.

"So they're like... your children." Pleakley ventured quietly.

"Children?" Jumba snorted to cover his need to laugh. "Children capable of wrecking havoc and destruction! Children who used to be so evil, so beautiful but all fail in own way?" he asked, before rolling all four eyes. He never looked upon his experiments as his 'children', despite how much of his genetic material was within them. They were tests.

Nothing else. Failed ones at that. But still... he had found himself worrying about them, sometimes. When he'd hear one had been activated, but then captured by the blubbery buffoon Gantu, to be transported to his old business partner.

But why would he worry? They were highly capable of taking care of themselves. But still. He had worried many times when 626 had gone off for his 'adventures' with little girl in tow. He would never care for the little girl, but for his beautiful 626? Oh yes. There was worry. Parental worry? Evil genius worry? He grunted again. "...in a twisted way, yes. But you tell them I say that and I never hear end of it. Would you imagine Father's Day if I am receiving six hundred and sixty eight cards and gifts? I would drown!"

Pleakley had to stifle a giggle at that idea. Jumba, a father figure. Sometimes he'd appeared as one to Stitch, and a few of his other experiments. But an actual father. That made him... strangely warm and happy inside. "I guess so." he smiled at the sleeping monster that had now rolled off Jumba's stomach to the couch, basking in the warmth of the fire. "Would you want to have actual children tho?" Pleakley heard himself ask in the kind of way a girlfriend would ask her boyfriend.

Jumba made a face. "Ex-wife once ask same question of Jumba many years ago." he replied, "I am telling her that is too big a problem. Having little person running around, causing havoc and serving no real purpose. Is waste of money too. Yet," he laughed a bit, "There I was making experiments that cost so much almost on monthly basis! Ah... crazy." Jumba shook his head, before looking at Pleakley. "How about you, would you want to be having little Pleakley's stumbling 'round on three legs?"

The question caught Pleakley off guard. He blushed a bit, looking away. "W-well... I'm not ready for marriage and on my planet you can't have children without marriage..." he blushed deeply. "B-but if I do find the right.. right person," he chose that word wisely, "And we had the opportunity... I-I would."

"Ah, that is sweet." Jumba smirked, "You already is having mothering job down to chore. Let us be hoping you finding female who is okay with being man about house!" he joked, but stopped short when he realised Pleakley looking away, almost forlornly. "Is something the matter?" he asked, his voice dropping a notch or two.

"N.." Pleakley began to say 'nothing' but stopped himself. He turned his head to Jumba, his hands curled into tiny fists in his lap. "I don't want to marry a lady." he said firmly.

Jumba blinked, out of sync, at that. "Not wanting to marry lady?" he asked, tilting his head a bit. "So... you is wanting to marry man?"

The whole world seemed to freeze for a long time to Pleakley. Could he say yes? This was Jumba - who had a string of girlfriends, an ex-wife, and had already plastered dirty photos on his cell after only a few hours of being put in there. Could he tell him what he was? Did he already know, and was playing with him for him to finally admit it after so long? So many questions made him feel dizzy. He shut his eye and sighed, "I want to marry someone I love. Regardless of who or what they are." he answered simply.

The Quelta Quan stared for a while longer, before reaching out and placed his massive hand to his little friend's shoulders. "And knowing that, is most important thing to be knowing." he smiled once Pleakley opened his eye to look at him. "To know what you want, no matter of what out come is."

His words meant so much more then Jumba realised. Feeling the large purple hand on his shoulder, Pleakley had to fight the urge to tremble or do anything else that might send signals to his companion. But then again, he'd been throwing them at him for months now and he hadn't picked up on any of them. He smiled happily, and put his hand over Jumba's. "I know." he said quietly. Two answers in one. He knew what Jumba meant, that knowing what you want is good. But he was also saying that he already knew what he wanted, who he wanted. A four eyed evil genius with a perchance of talking to himself in a beautifully sexy accent that made all three of his knees weak when Jumba would speak extremely low, sounding so hot he could melt gold.

Jumba grunted in approval and sat back, and the two fell back into silence and decided to just watch the fire until it burnt out.

End


End file.
